Interpersonal Relationships
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: It all begins with one email. J/L


**Title:** Interpersonal Relationships  
**Summary:** It all begins with one email. J/L  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, it's really not mine…believe it or not…  
**A/N: **

I never expected this piece to be 34 pages typed. :) But it _was_ a fun piece to write, and I had fun trying to sound like all the characters. :D

With all of that being said, this piece was written for Frogster's birthday present. :) Happy Birthday! *hugs*

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Monday:**

**

* * *

**

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Van Pelt, Grace; Cho, Kimball; Rigsby, Wayne; Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Interpersonal Relationships.  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 08:45 AM

SCU.

It is not uncommon for the directors of the CBI to ask several departments for feedback from each member of their unit for a better understanding, overall.

I've chosen your unit to give feedback, your unit will not only be giving me feedback, but they will be giving each other feedback as well. This is to be anonymous!

I'll send more information Friday morning.

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

XXX

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Interpersonal Relationships.  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 10:55 AM

Lisbon,

She's kidding right?

Jane

XXX

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships.  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 11:03 AM

Jane.

She's not kidding.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Interpersonal Relationships?  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 11:02 AM

Boss,

Should we be honest?

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Interpersonal Relationships?  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 11:13 AM

Van Pelt,

Yes.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball; Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject:** Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date: **August 2nd, 2010. 11:50 AM

Are you going to be honest on this thing?

**R**

_XXX_

**To:** Rigsby, Wayne; Cho, Kimball  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 12:06 PM

Lisbon says we have too.

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace; Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 12:09 PM

No one will know who we are, right?

**R**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace; Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Cho, Kimball  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 12:15 PM

Our emails are being monitored, be careful of what you say.

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball; Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 12:19 PM

Rigsby, who do you not like?

Cho, it's not like we're talking about anything criminal here—we're honest coworkers, offering honest opinions.

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Hi!  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 2:55 PM

So, my dearest Lisbon—

What are you doing tonight?

Jane

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Hi!  
**Date:** August 2nd, 2010. 2:56 PM

Hiding. From. You.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_

* * *

_

**XXX**

**Tuesday:**

**

* * *

**

**To: **Van Pelt, Grace; Rigsby, Wayne  
**From: **Cho, Kimball  
**Subject:** Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 8:53 AM

He didn't like Jane.

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Jane?  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 8:55 AM

Cho,

Have you seen Jane?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Where are you?  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 8:57 AM

Jane.

Where are you?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** ALL of CBI.  
**From:** Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Use of Email.  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 9:25 AM

It has come to my attention that the email policies are being abused— the policy on the email is that this email should be used _only_ for work related conversations.

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To:** Rigsby, Wayne; Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Use of Email.  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 9:30 AM

She's talking about the both of you.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Cho, Kimball  
**Subject:** Re: Jane?  
**Date: **August 3rd, 2010. 9:32 AM

I have no idea. Have you asked Rigsby or Van Pelt?

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Where the HELL are you?  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 11:15 AM

Jane.

Where the hell are you?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Profanity in Email.  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 11:16 AM

Lisbon.

Please reframe from using profanity in your email.

No matter how annoying Patrick may or may not be.

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Unknown Sender  
**Subject: **Free Money!  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 11:19 AM

You've just won the lottery!

Click **here** to see how much you've won!

_XXX_

**To: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Email in the Workplace  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 11:20 AM

Lisbon.

Are you using your email for personal use, outside the office?

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To: **Hightower, Madeline  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Re: Emails in the Workplace  
**Date: **August 3rd, 2010. 11:22 AM

Ma'am.

I have not been using my email for personal use.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Jane?  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 11:30 AM

I haven't asked them. I've emailed him twice, he's not responding.

I've also tried to call him, his phone is off.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**From: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Why?  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 11:45 AM

Is there a reason why you don't like Jane?

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject:** Re: Why  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 12:12 PM

Yeah.

**R**

_XXX_

**To: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Surprise!  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 3:15 PM

Lisbon,

I'm safe and sound, did you miss me? :)

Jane

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Surprise!  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 3:20 PM

You better have a good reason for not coming into work today.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Unknown Sender  
**Subject:** Hot Singles  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 3:25 PM

Meet hot singles in your area!

Click **here** for hot singles, now!

_XXX_

**To: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Last Warning  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 3:26 PM

Lisbon.

This is your last warning, if another email comes in like the one you just received; I will suspend your email till tomorrow afternoon.

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Surprise!  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 4:15 PM

Come home.

You know why. ;)

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Surprise!  
**Date: **August 3rd, 2010. 4:16 PM

Jane!

If you've broken into my home AND you think that you're going to get away with it, you've got another thing coming to you!

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Surprise!  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 4:18 PM

I'm already looking forward to the handcuffs… ;)

Jane

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Surprise!  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 4:19 PM

I'm going to kill you.

**Teresa Lisbon, **  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** IT Help Desk  
**Subject:** Suspended Account  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 4:23 PM

Teresa Lisbon,

Your email account has hereby been suspended until tomorrow afternoon for the following reasons:

1 (one) account of profanity  
2 (two) accounts of non-work related business  
1 (one) account of death threat.

You will be able to send/receive email tomorrow afternoon at 4:23 PM.

Thank you and we hope you have a very nice day,

**CBI IT Help Desk**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Why?  
**Date: **August 3rd, 2010. 4:45 PM

Grace,

It's a long story.

**R**

_XXX_

**To:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject**: Re: Re: Re: Why?  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 4:47 PM

Wayne,

How long of a story?

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From: **Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Why?  
**Date:** August 3rd, 2010. 4:50 PM

Ask Jane.

**R**

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

**Wednesday:**

**

* * *

**

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Rigsby?  
**Date: **August 4th, 2010. 11:55 AM

Jane,

Did you do anything to Rigsby that would make him hate you?

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Rigsby?  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 12:03 PM

Grace,

I'm surprised that you would accuse me of things like that.

Jane

PS. Do you know why Lisbon isn't responding to my emails?

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Rigsby?  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 12:06 PM

Jane,

Who else am I supposed to accuse? Rigsby asked me to ask you about it.

Lisbon's suspended from her email. Didn't you get Hightower's email?

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Rigsby?  
**Date: **August 4th, 2010. 12:10 PM

It must have been that death threat. :P Lisbon enjoys threatening me a little too much...

No, I didn't get Hightower's email...was it important?

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject: **FW: Unknown Sender  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 12:15 PM

Lisbon has been suspended from her email.

If any problems arise, please contact me.

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: FW: Unknown Sender  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 1:20 PM

Grace,

Can you hack into Lisbon's email so she can read her emails?

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** NO!  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 1:22 PM

Jane!

Are you serious? Do you know how many rules that would violate?

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: NO!  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 1:25 PM

Grace,

I guess that means no then?

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Re: Re: NO!  
**Date: **August 4th, 2010. 1:30 PM

Jane,

Yes. That means no.

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Curious…  
**Date: **August 4th, 2010. 3:55 PM

Have you received any good chain letters lately?

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Cho, Kimball  
**Subject:** Re: Curious…  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 3:57 PM

No. Why?

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Curious…  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 4:00 PM

No reason, I'm just curious. :)

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Cho, Kimball  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Curious…  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 4:02 PM

You're lying.

Does Lisbon know what you're doing?

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Curious…  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 4:05 PM

I'm not lying! I'm just merely asking questions. I don't see why you all think I'm responsible for half of the stuff that goes on around here.

Of course she knows what I'm doing! I told her.

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Cho, Kimball  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Curious…  
**Date: **August 4th, 2010. 4:07 PM

By telling, I don't mean emailing her and it's because you're you.

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Curious…  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 4:10 PM

Good point.

Jane

* * *

**XXX**

**Thursday:**

**

* * *

**

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Quit it.  
**Date:** August 5th, 2010. 3:16 PM

Jane.

Fifty emails! You sent me FIFTY emails yesterday? All of them pertained to our case too! You couldn't have moved from THAT couch yesterday to tell me all of this; instead you email me EVERYTHING that I needed yesterday.

Do you hate me?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject: **Re: Quit it.  
**Date:** August 5th, 2010. 3:20 PM

Teresa,

I don't hate you. I was concerned when you didn't reply. Grace explained to me why you couldn't reply.

I took care of it. :)

Jane

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Quit it.  
**Date:** August 5th, 2010. 3:26 PM

Jane,

I'm almost afraid to ask, but...what exactly did you do?

**Teresa Lisbon, **  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject: **FW: No Subject  
**Date: **August 5th, 2010. 3:30 PM

**To:** Hightower, Madeline  
**From:** Unknown Sender  
**Subject:** No Subject  
**Date:** August 4th, 2010. 5:45 PM

If you don't forward this message to ten people by midnight tonight, a rabid frog ghoul will hunt you down, haunt you and then attack or perhaps, eat you.

For the non-believers of this rabid frog ghoul:

Case 1: April Hamilton received this email, and deleted it thinking that there was no such thing as a rabid frog ghouls—the next morning, her older sister found her, dead, buried in a pile of candy bugs.

Case 2: Matthew Field received this message from his girlfriend, but deleted it because he didn't believe in rabid frog ghouls; the next morning, he was gone; his girlfriend, who had remained next to him all night, saw blood splattered all over the sheets. Matthew's remains were found weeks later, in the river.

If you still don't believe this, then go ahead and don't send this to ten people. See what happens after midnight. I promise you'll be sorry!

**:)**

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Re: FW: No Subject  
**Date: **August 5th, 2010. 3:42 PM

Jane!

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: FW: No Subject  
**Date:** August 5th, 2010. 3:44 PM

What? O.o

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** ...  
**Date: **August 5th, 2010. 3:45 PM

You know what!

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject: **Re: ...  
**Date: **August 5th, 2010. 3:47 PM

Nope, did you love the gift I left you? ;)

Jane

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Re: ...  
**Date:** August 5th, 2010. 3:50 PM

Jane.

You broke into my home.  
You stole food from my fridge.  
You burnt down HALF of my kitchen.  
You went through my stuff.

What the heck are you? A raccoon?

You also got me suspended from my email because I'm thinking you're the mysterious spam sender!

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: ...  
**Date:** August 5th, 2010. 3:55 PM

Technically, I borrowed the key from your neighbor. Ms. Clark said something about how wonderful it was that her neighbor had a cute man around. :) Do you find me cute Lisbon? Because I think you're very cute, especially when you're glaring at me like you want to kill me.

I wanted to cook you food, because you seem less angry on a full stomach. I also wanted to surprise you, I didn't mean to burn down your kitchen, and I promise I'll have it fixed this weekend.

Lastly, if you didn't want it found...you shouldn't have invited me over. :)

Lisbon, I find it touching that you think I'm a raccoon. I also find it touching that you decided I was your "mysterious spammer", I don't think I have that much time on my hands!

Love,  
Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Re: ...  
**Date:** August 5th, 2010. 4:01 PM

Jane,

I hate you.

I really do.

Once again, you're the reason I was suspended in the first place!

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Sacramento General Hospital  
**Subject:** Hospital Invoice  
**Date:** August 5th, 2010. 9:44 PM

Dear Mr. Jane,

Enclosed is the invoice for your hospital visit.

We hope that you have a speedy recovery from your head injury.

Have a nice evening!

**The Billing Staff at SGH**

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

**Friday:**

**

* * *

**

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Jane, Patrick; Cho, Kimball; Van Pelt, Grace; Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 6th, 2010. 6:54 AM

SCU,

All anonymous responses need to be in by five o'clock this afternoon. It's a survey, and it will not ask you for your name.

Be honest.

You all will see everyone's results in a week's time.

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

**One Week Later:**

**

* * *

**

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Jane, Patrick; Rigsby, Wayne, Cho, Kimball; Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Results  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 8:49 AM

SCU,

The results are attached below. I WILL be making a stop by your department later today.

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Cho, Kimball; Rigsby, Wayne; Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** She's angry  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:12 AM

I think she's angry with us all...

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick; Cho, Kimball; Rigsby, Wayne; Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: She's angry  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:14 AM

You think?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Cho, Kimball; Rigsby, Wayne; Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Re: Re: She's angry  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:15 AM

We were being honest.

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace; Rigsby, Wayne; Lisbon, Teresa; Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Cho, Kimball  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: She's angry  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:18 AM

Has anyone read it yet?

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace; Lisbon, Teresa, Jane, Patrick; Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Wayne, Rigsby  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: She's angry.  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:20 AM

I haven't.

I don't think any of us have.

**R**

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Van Pelt, Grace; Cho, Kimball; Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: She's angry  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:23 AM

Well...let's open it!

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Van Pelt, Grace; Cho, Kimball; Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Not right.  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:33 AM

Hey!

Who wrote that they hated me?

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject: **Don't ask  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:34 AM

I did.

**R**

_XXX_

**To:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Don't ask  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:36 AM

Why?

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Didn't everyone  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 10:37 AM

Jane.

Didn't everyone hate you at the very beginning?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Didn't everyone  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 10:45 AM

Lisbon.

We shouldn't discuss the past here, especially when we're trying to create a new future together. ;)

Jane

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Don't ask  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:50 AM

What didn't you do to me on my first week here?

I had a bad case of food poisoning.  
You stole my computer.  
I ended up getting almost suspended.

Not to mention all the times you've tried to blackmail me in the past thirty months.

**R**

_XXX_

**To:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Don't ask  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:52 AM

In my defense, I told you not to eat the cake; I didn't know it was bad.

I didn't steal your computer; I simply borrowed it and forgot where it was.

You almost ended up suspended because you decided to break the copier.

And, I've blackmailed you **ONCE** in the past thirty months.

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Rigsby, Wayne; Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Copier  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 10:55 AM

Jane,

You broke the copier, and what's this about blackmail?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To: **Lisbon, Teresa; Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject:** Re: Copier  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 10:59 AM

Thank you!

Finally someone believes me!

**R**

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Rigsby, Wayne  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Copier  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:01 AM

Lisbon,

I think I'm going to take a nap now.

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**From: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Blackmail  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:02 AM

What did he mean by blackmail, Rigsby?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject:** Re: Blackmail  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:04 AM

I'll talk to you later, boss.

**R**

_XXX_

**To: **Cho, Kimball  
**From: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject: **Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:10 AM

Cho,

I think this "interpersonal relationships" thing did more harm than good.

**Van Pelt **

_XXX_

**To: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Cho, Kimball  
**Subject:** Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:12 AM

Yeah.

Lisbon is angry with Rigsby and Jane, she's glaring at them.  
Jane is angry with Rigsby, who said he hated him.  
Rigsby is angry Jane, because he hates him.

Everyone is angry with Hightower, because we had to fill this thing out.

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:15 AM

Cho,

I think we're the only two people who weren't forthcoming in feedback.

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Cho, Kimball  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:18 AM

Jane told Lisbon he loved her.  
Lisbon told Jane that she wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole.

Rigsby told Jane that he hated him from the very beginning all due to the copier mishap of 2007.  
Jane told Rigsby that he thinks that the man holds too many grudges, eats way too much and that he should start being a man.

Jane told Hightower about his dislike of her treatment of Lisbon.  
Lisbon told Hightower that while she admired the woman, things had to change.  
Rigsby was in agreement of Jane.

Lisbon told Rigsby that he had every right to hate Jane.

Everyone likes Lisbon.

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:20 AM

Cho,

That can't be right, not about Jane and Lisbon.

Copier mishap?

What about ours? Who wrote ours?

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Cho, Kimball  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:24 AM

Someone spilled coffee all over the copier, and it caught one of the walls on fire. Minelli claimed it was Rigsby, everyone else blamed Jane. Rigsby was nearly suspended for the incident. Lisbon saved him.

Jane and Lisbon aren't exactly going to out themselves on a CBI form.

Jane was the one who said you're gullible, but he likes you.  
Lisbon said you're a hard worker.  
Rigsby pretty much said that he likes you. More than he should.

Hightower was the one that kept telling us all to keep up the good work.

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From:** Van Pelt, Cho  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:28 AM

Cho,

Jane and Lisbon aren't...you know...dating?

Are they?

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**From: **Cho, Kimball  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:30 AM

Yes. They are.

If they're not dating, then they're going at it.

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball  
**From:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interpersonal Relationships  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 11:32 AM

Cho,

I'd rather not think of my coworkers in that light. I think I'm going to have nightmares now...

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Cho, Kimball; Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Blackmail?  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:23 PM

Cho, Van Pelt:

Do either of you know about a blackmailing plot involving Jane and Rigsby?

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Cho, Kimball  
**Subject:** Blackmail?  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:27 PM

No.

_XXX_

**To: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject:** Blackmail?  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:33 PM

Boss,

Yes.

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Blackmail?  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:37 PM

Van Pelt,

Tell me.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Van Pelt, Grace  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Blackmail?  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:40 PM

Boss,

I have a case file I need to fill out. I'll get back to you later.

**Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To: **Rigsby, Wayne  
**From:** Van Pelt. Grace  
**Subject:** Help!  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:45 PM

Lisbon knows Jane blackmailed you!  
**  
Van Pelt**

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace  
**From:** Rigsby, Wayne  
**Subject: **Re: Help!  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:47 PM

Grace,

It's alright. Jane's not willingly about to come out and tell that he blackmailed me; it would be pure stupidity on his part.

**R**

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa; Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Sexual Relationship  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:51 PM

Lisbon, Patrick

It's come to my attention that the both of you may have a sexual relationship within the office place, is this true?

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To:** Hightower, Madeline  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Sexual Relationship  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 1:56 PM

Yes :) We've been using the desks, they're big and sturdy.

Just like a few other things…;)

Jane

_XXX_

**To: **Hightower, Madeline  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Sexual Relationship  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 1:58 PM

Ma'am,

Jane and I have never engaged in anything sexual, beyond the occasional stapler/pencil throw.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Van Pelt, Grace; Rigsby, Wayne; Cho, Kimball; Lisbon, Teresa; Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject: **Sexual Relationships in the Workplace  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 2:30 PM

SCU,

May I remind all of you that sexual relationships are NOT allowed in the workplace?

Anyone who I believe has a sexual relationship in the workplace WILL be sent to a mandatory sexual harassment seminar.

Have a nice day,

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To:** Hightower, Madeline  
**CC:** (Lisbon, Teresa)  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Sexual Relationships in the Workplace  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 2:32 PM

You're having a sexual relationship with the guy from accounting.

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **JANE!  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 2:33 PM

Jane!

What the HELL are you doing?

**Teresa Lisbon, **  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Hightower, Madeline  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Sexual Relationships in the Workplace  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 2:35 PM

I retract my previous statement about the mandatory sexual harassment seminar.

**Madeline Hightower**

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: JANE!  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 2:45 PM

Lisbon,

Does this mean we can date now?

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Re: Re: JANE!  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 2:47 PM

No.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: JANE!  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 2:50 PM

Lisbonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Jane

_XXX_  
**  
To: **Jane, Patrick  
**From: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject: **Re: Re: Re: JANE!  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 2:53 PM

No.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**From:** Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Our Date  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 2:55 PM

I'll pick you up at 8. :)

Jane

_XXX_

**To:** Jane, Patrick  
**From:** Lisbon, Teresa  
**Subject:** Re: Our Date  
**Date:** August 13th, 2010. 5:00 PM

Fine.

But you're still explaining about you blackmailing Rigsby.

**Teresa Lisbon,**  
_Senior Agent, SCU._

_XXX_

**To: **Lisbon, Teresa  
**From: **Jane, Patrick  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Our Date  
**Date: **August 13th, 2010. 5:02 PM

Darn.

Jane

* * *

**End. **


End file.
